Blizzard
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: What happens to Naruto when a freak blizzard hits? Season Two has been released.
1. The Blizzard

Blizzard

Written By Flashfire Freak

Genre: Anime/Naruto

Chapter 1 – The Blizzard

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are walking in the snow, when a freak blizzard hits, knocking everyone unconscious. A while later, Naruto wakes up, covered in snow, and he freaks out, and starts to thrash around to get free of the snow. When he stops thrashing, he opens his eyes and looks around. He notices that everything is so beautiful. Naruto gets up and starts to walk.

A little while later, he hears a sound behind him, he turns around to greet whoever is there. When he turns around and notices that there is no one there, he gets confused, and continues walking again. While he is walking, it begins to snow gently, then a little harder. Naruto spots a wooded area, and hurries towards it. As he is sprinting towards the wooded area, he sees a receding figure. As he runs, and gets closer to the figure, he falls back for some unapparent reason.

When Naruto awakens, he finds himself in a well lit, and warm cabin. He looks around, and hears some footsteps coming towards him. He quickly goes back to sleep, to fool whoever brought him to the cabin that he was sleeping, not spying. Naruto looks around the corner and sees,……

That's the end of Chapter 1


	2. The Surprise

Blizzard  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any registered characters.

Author Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update this fanfic. School is the reason, but I must do the work to move on in life.

Chapter Two – The Surprise

Naruto got out of the warm, cozy bed, and crept down the hallway, until he reached a room with lights on, and then he heard some voices. One voiced yelled, "Where the heck my dinner Sakura?"

Naruto instantly knew that was Sasuke, however, his voice had changed, not by much, but it had changed. Maybe because he been out in the cold too long. A second voice rang out, "Coming Sasuke dear."

Again, Naruto instantly recognized the owner of the voice to be Sakura. Her voice had also changed slightly. The, a third voice said, "Well, I'm going to go check on Naruto, and get him ready for dinner."

Naruto then jumped out of the shadows and said loudly, "Here I am."

Naruto saw Sakura and, someone with blonde hair right beside her.

The blonde haired girl turned around, and said, "Good, you are just in time for the main course, in fact, you are the main course!" She shot out a tight string around him, and soon, he was stuck, and couldn't get out of the webbing. Sakura pushed him onto the floor, and pulled him into a different room, with a slopping floor towards the center. In the center was a humungous slug. The slug spoke, saying, "Hello Naruto. You are my main course for tonight's meal. It is hard to get a good meal around here, and human flesh is my favorite. I couldn't eat the girls, no, they are the ones who trap my meals everyday, and cook it and prepare it. You were to be roasted, but oh well, you can be eaten alive."

Naruto instantly recognized the slug's voice to Sasuke. Naruto whispered, "Sasuke, is that you?"

"Yes Naruto, it is me. Does my appearance scare you?" asked Sasuke.

"It concerns me." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke said, "Enough of this chatter, I'm going to eat you alive, and for 10 years, your body will slowly digest you, so you will understand pain."

Sasuke's tongue flew out of his mouth, and captured Naruto, and quickly dragged him down the slopping floor towards his mouth.

When Naruto reached Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke opened wide, and chomped down on Naruto, causing intense pain. Naruto was screaming, until he heard a soft voice ask, "Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto wakes up to find Hinata standing over him with a cold, wet washcloth on his forehead. He weakly sits up, and Hinata, quickly removes the washcloth from his forehead. Naruto says, "Hinata, where is the food? Because I'm starving." Hinata says timidly, "Follow me for the kitchen." Naruto follows her into the kitchen, and sees,……

End of chapter two


	3. Who's There?

Blizzard  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any registered characters.

Author Note: Thanks for Weirdest1 for answering my questions about what fanfic and how many chapters to write. I gave her a choice from Accepted, Assassination, and Blizzard. Blizzard won, with four chapters, I'm forced to write. Actually, I asked her to choose, because I was running out of stuff to write.

Chapter Three – Who's There?

Naruto walks into the kitchen and sees Sasuke and Sakura draining the rest of the broth from their bowls. They stood up, and walked out of the room. As they walked by, Naruto noticed multiple bruises, cuts, and other injuries along each one of their bodies. After they walked out of the room, Naruto asked Hinata, "Hinata, why did Sasuke and Sakura walk out of the room without talking to me?"

Hinata said quietly, "Well, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura believe you went into the nine-tailed demon fox mode with 4 tails. They believe that you attacked them. They don't trust you at all. But, I don't believe that you would do that. You are so nice to everyone."

"Thanks Hinata. You always seem to be there for me whenever someone hates me, scorns me, or plain out thinks I'm crazy." Naruto said praising Hinata.

Hinata blushed, and quickly pulled out a bowl for Naruto. Naruto took a seat, and went deep into his thoughts. As Naruto was thinking, Hinata placed a bowl of chili in front of him. Naruto came back to his senses, and said thankfully, "Thanks Hinata, you really make me feel much better deep down inside."

Hinata blushed, and walked into the kitchen to get her bowl of chili to eat at the table with Naruto. A little while later, after Naruto and Hinata were done eating, they both were washing the dishes together, when Hinata popped the question, "Naruto, do you like me?"

Naruto said, "……"

End of chapter three. Want to know why I write so many romance fanfics? Then message me, and you shall learn.


	4. The Answer

Blizzard  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Fanfic Type: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any registered characters or any thing like that.

Chapter Four – The Answer

As Naruto and Hinata were washing dishes, Hinata popped a question, 'Naruto, do you like me?"

Naruto responded, "Hinata, you have taken me into your home, given me food, and the least of these that you do to me, you do in the name of love. I, Naruto, love you Hinata."

Hinata was so shocked with Naruto's answer, that she dropped the plate that she was drying onto the floor. Naruto bent down, and cleaned up the mess while Hinata stood still, contemplating what Naruto had said. Even after the dishes were washed and dried by Naruto, Hinata was still standing still, seeing how Naruto, and why Naruto actually said that he liked her. Sometime, when it was much later, Naruto went down stairs to check on Hinata, and when he turned on the lights in the kitchen, and she was still there, standing in the same place as she was standing before. Naruto picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder, and carried her to the other bed in his room, so if she needed something, he would be right there to check on her.

When Hinata woke up, the room was dark, and on the opposing bed, was Naruto, laying peacefully on his bed, sleeping. She got out her bed, and walked to the door, when a voice rang out like a shotgun, 'Where are you going?" Hinata looked around, trying to see who could have said it. _Could it be Sasuke?_ Hinata thought. Hinata turned around to be face to face with,……

End of chapter four

Author Note: I want to thank Weirdest1 for talking to me about what I should do about Blizzard and such. She gives so good motivation. Thanks for all of the motivation and for talking to me.


	5. The Kiss

Blizzard  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any registered characters of any sort.

Author Note: Thanks for reading some of my fanfics. I love writing, and I have written, at the moment, 14,357 words on because I want to whole world to read my fanfics.

Chapter Five -The Kiss

Hinata turned around to be face to face with Naruto. She gasped, and fainted. Naruto said, "Sheesh, women. Why do they have to do crazy stuff all of the time?"

0000000000000000000

A short while later….

Hinata woke with a start, sitting up straight. Naruto turned away from his Gameboy Advance SP, where he was playing Pokemon yellow version. Hinata got out of bed, and went over to where Naruto was, and sat down beside him. She looked at the clock, and saw 9:25 am. The weather outside was pouring down the rain. Hinata scooted a little towards Naruto. Naruto vaguely saw Hinata scoot a bit, and he saved his game, and turned it off. Hinata moved a little closer to Naruto, until they were side by side. Naruto tensed a little bit, and Hinata said, right before she kissed Naruto on the lips, "Naruto, relax."

End of Chapter Five. This fanfic maybe at the end. Just read and review so maybe I will write some more.


	6. Season Two The Happy Day

Blizzard  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Fanfic Type: Anime/Manga Naruto  
Season Two Season Two Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any registered characters.

Author Note: Weirdest1 has begged me to continue the Blizzard fanfic, so this fanfic goes out to her.

Chapter One – The Happy Day

Hinata was waiting in the back of the sanctuary. That day, Hinata and Naruto had planned on getting married. Kakashi stirred behind Hinata, startling her. She heard Kakashi say, "Well Hinata, I hope you're ready for this." Hinata weakly shook her head, and Kakashi held his arm out, and Hinata took his arm.

They waited until the organ began playing, then they walked out of the double doors, and down the aisle towards Naruto, who was standing at the altar, in his blue and orange tuxedo. As soon as Hinata reached the altar, Kakashi moved off towards the right, and sat down in a pew in the front row, and Naruto took Hinata's hands in his, and he felt Hinata's cool hands in his well, worn hands. The Third Hokage, then began the ceremony.

000000000000000000000000

Near the end of the ceremony……

"Do you Hinata, take Naruto as your husband, through sickness and health, richer or poorer, and through death, no matter the cause of death?" asked The Third Hokage.

"I do." Hinata said quietly, but confidently.

"Do you understand, and still want to marry Naruto, even though he has the demon nine-tailed fox inside of him?" asked The Third Hokage.

"I do." Hinata said once more.

The Third Hokage turned his attention to Naruto, and said, "Do you, Naruto, take Hinata as your wife, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, and through death, no matter the cause of death?"

"I do." Naruto said confidently.

"Do you Naruto, still take Hinata as your wife, even though she is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan?" asked The Third Hokage.

"I do." Repeated Naruto.

"Then, by the power trusted to me by the citizens of Konoha, I pronounce you two, married." Declared The Third Hokage.

Naruto and Hinata gaze at each other, and finally they kiss. Behind them, The Third Hokage was silently crying with joy.

That's the end of the first chapter of Season Two of Blizzard. Thanks for reading.


	7. Season Two Carefree Child

Blizzard

Written By Flashfire Freak

Fanfic Type: Anime/Manga Naruto

Season Two Season Two Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any registered characters or logos.

Author Note: I hope this chapter will be a good Christmas gift for you all.

Chapter Two – Carefree Child

It had been about nine months since Hinata and Naruto had been married. They had gone on their honeymoon, and everything. Their lives were wonderful. But Naruto was worried as he drove to the hospital, because Hinata was having severe stomach pains. He was awfully worried about his wife.

Naruto was very protective of his wife, seeing that he had lost his parents before he ever got to know them.

0000000000000000000

At the hospital a few minutes……

Hinata was rushed into intensive care, and Naruto was stuck in the waiting room, pacing. The attendant handed Naruto some papers and a clipboard, and Naruto immediately sat down, and started to fill them out, until he realized that he never learned how to read.

0000000000000000000000000

In the intensive care room…..

One of the female doctors came up to Hinata and said, "Hinata, you're about to give birth. We'll try to keep your pain to a minimum, but you'll still feel pain. Ok?"

Hinata was breathing hard, so she nodded her head violently. Then Hinata said, "Naruto, I want Naruto."

0000000000000000000000000

Back in the waiting room…...

Naruto was explaining to the attendant that he couldn't read, when the doctor came through the doors, and went up to Naruto and said, "Hinata wants you with her when she gives birth."

Naruto exclaimed, "She's giving birth?!" and promptly passes out because of shock.

The doctor groaned, and dragged Naruto into the room that Hinata was in.

00000000000000000000000

Naruto wakes up to see…..

When Naruto woke up, he saw Hinata in the bed on his left, with a baby in her hands. Naruto paled, and asked, "Hinata, is that the baby that you were supposed to have?"

Hinata said, 'Yes Naruto, we're parents now."

Naruto took a deep breath, and hoped out of bed, only to notice that he only had a hospital gown on. He quickly jumped back into bed, and looked over at Hinata, who was laughing quietly, and Naruto instantly turned blood red. Naruto studied the baby for a bit, noticed it had blonde hair, and had the same sealing spell that Naruto had. Hinata spoke so suddenly that Naruto jumped. Hinata spoke, "Naruto, he is a boy. Just like you."

Suddenly Hinata lurched forward, and the baby flew out of her hands to the floor, when a small frog appeared right underneath him. Naruto did a double take, and for an instant, he forgot about Hinata, until she fell to the floor. Naruto jumped out of bed, and moved towards to pick Hinata off of the floor, until he found out that she was moving too fast, and violently to pick up. He yelled, "Someone, help, Hinata's in trouble!"

The doctors rush into the room, where they saw Hinata trembling on the floor. They rushed her into intensive care.

0000000000000000000000

After intensive care…..

Naruto looked up from playing with the baby when Hinata was rolled into the room with another baby in her arms. Naruto noticed that the baby had dark hair, just like Hinata did, but in a much smaller amount. Hinata looked over at Naruto, and gave him a weak smile, and then fell asleep. Naruto quietly got of bed, and changed to his normal attire, and grabbed the new baby out of Hinata's arms, and he rocked both of the babies to sleep, then he put them into his bed, and he went over to a chair, and fell asleep.

That's the end of chapter two. Thanks for reading.


	8. Season Two Brainstorm

Blizzard

Written By Flashfire Freak

Rated: T for Teen

Fanfic Type: Anime/Manga Naruto

Season: Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any registered characters. I also do not own any registered logos and such.

Author Note: I'm sorry that is has been a while since I have updated this fanfic, but I'm back to work on other fanfics that I've started. I went online to browse some Japanese words for names, and this is the url: - Brainstorm

When Hinata awoke the next morning, she began thinking about names for the newborn babies. _Maybe Rei for our male, purple haired baby, and Toku for our female blonde baby. _thought Hinata. Then Hinata decided to call the doctor to finalize the birth certifitcates. As the doctor was walking out of the door with the finalized birth certificates, Naruto woke up, and looked over at Hinata questionaly. Hinata smiled replying,"I was just finalizing the babies's birth certificates."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Naruto replied shocked.

Hinata started playing with Rei, and responded,"Well Naruto, you wanted to name one of them Naruto, after yourself."

"Why couldn't _just _one of them be named Naruto?" questioned Naruto.

"Because there already is a Naruto in this family." replied Hinata still playing with Rei.

"YOU HAD ANOTHER BABY!?" yelled Naruto.

"Quiet down Naruto, you'll wake up Toku." Hinata said quietly. "And to answer your question, we only have two babies."

"Then why couldn't we name just one of them Naruto." asked Naruto, not understanding.

"Because you're the only Naruto going to be in this family, now sit down and drink your chocolate milk." Hinata said.

"Fine." says Naruto, sitting down and drinking his chocolate milk.

After finishing his chocolate milk, Naruto picked up Rei and started tickling Rei, because Hinata was cradling Toku in her arms. Shortly after starting to tickle Rei, Naruto found himself with a lap full of puke. Quickly, but gently, Naruto set down rei, and raced to the bathroom, when he tripped on...

That's the end of chapter three in season two of Blizzard. Please read and review, because reviewing is the only way for me to get inspired to continue writing on this fanfic.


End file.
